fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Lapointe
|image= |kanji= ラポワント |rōmaji=''Rapowanto'' |alias=Priest (known by the Magic Council) |race=Human |gender=Male |age= |height= |weight= |birthday= |eyes= Dark Brown |hair= Gray |blood type= |affiliation=Zentopia Church |previous affiliation= |occupation= Cardinal |previous occupation= |team= |previous team= |partner= |base of operations=Zentopia Church |status=Active |relatives= |counterpart= |magic=Deformation Magic |weapons= |manga debut= |anime debut=Episode 139 |japanese voice= Tetsu Inada |english voice= |image gallery= yes }} Lapointe (ラポワント Rapowanto) is a Cardinal of the Zentopia Church. Currently, while Archbishop is sick, he exercises the true authority in Zentopia.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 139 Appearance He is a tall man with short gray hair and dark brown eyes covered by glasses without a frame. He wears the traditional Zentopia clothes - a navy blue cassock tied with a lighter sash, a necklace with Zentopia's symbol and a cloak, with gold parts. On his head, he wears a gold-navy blue miter which also has Zentopia's sign on it. Personality He has a very cold and strict personality. He does not tolerate opposition in any way and requires total loyalty. When a Zentopia priest refused to reveal the identity of Will Neville's disciples, he threw him in prison and tortured him. He does not recognize any authority besides his own, and even challenges the Magic Council when he haughtily dismisses Lahar's inquiries, stating that the escape of Oración Seis lay solely at the feet of the Council, and that it was outrageous for Lahar to insinuate that Zentopia had something to do with it.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 141 Synopsis Key of the Starry Sky arc Note: Events in this arc occur only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. At the church, Lapointe orders every priest to not enter the Archbishop's quarter, as only he can enter. Later on, when Byro wants to talk to the Archbishop about the Infinity Clock being stolen by the Reborn Oración Seis, Lapointe replies that the he and the Archbishop knows about it already, and states that there's a new mission for the Legion Corps. Lapointe is later seen talking to Coco in prison for her sins and turning her back on the creed.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 140 Lapointe calls the Legion Corps to tell them that he is reinforcing their strength by adding a new member as a replacement of Coco. Lapointe releases Guttman Kubrick from Zentopia's main prison to make him the new member of Legion. After that, Lapointe is visited by Lahar from the Magic Council, who is there to investigate Zentopia about the Oracion Seis's esacape from prison. When Lahar says that a Priest from the Church that visited the Oracion Seis everyday may be the one responsible for their escape, Lapointe says to stop making insinuations about the Church or it may become a major political problem. Lapointe's attitude makes Lahar think that something is suspicious. Later, at the prison, Lapointe goes to the cell where Coco and another prisoner are held. He asks the prisoner about Will Neville's disciples. When he does not get his answers he kills the prisoner, frightening Coco.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 141 Lapointe tasks each of the members of Legion Corps with separate missions. He tasks Byro Cracy and Samuel to retrieve Lucy Heartfilia, Guttman Kubrick and Mary Hughes to destroy a Church with a priest, and Dan Straight to save a Church. He does not let the other members know what he tasked Guttman Kubrick and Mary Hughes. Lapointe is seen smiling as the completed Infinity Clock is activated, releasing chaos as chains fly out of the Infinity Clock and stick into the ground.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 144 Lapointe secretly talks with a priest about that Archbishop's madness and they can no longer keep it hidden. Lapointe asks him about the pilgrims outside the gate and the priest says that they don't yet, and Lapointe says that they only have to keep the Archbishop out of sight until the anniversary event begins and if there are those who would spread negative rumors, then the cleaner only need to be sent to eliminate them.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 145 Magic and Abilities Deformation Magic: Lapointe is shown to have the ability to change the shape of every thing or even humans who stands in his way. He used it to warp the bars of Coco's prison and torture a priest who had disobeyed him. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Zentopia Church members